An integrated circuit is often designed to meet or exceed certain design specifications. For example, an integrated circuit may be designed to produce a voltage gain of between 10 and 15 from the input to the output of the integrated circuit. However, during the bulk manufacture of an integrated circuit, unpredictable variations in an IC fabrication process may result in a low yield (i.e., a high percentage of the chips failing to meet or exceed the design specifications). Therefore, before the bulk manufacture of an integrated circuit, yield may be predicted using computer simulation. If the predicted yield is low, the manufacturing process and/or the integrated circuit design can be refined. Such simulation is expected to become increasingly important as feature sizes become smaller and process variations become even more pronounced.